Indebted
by Oscar.Wilde31
Summary: After the death of his parents, Ciel is still chased by the earthly dealings of his father and his line of work. Now, after a decade, it seems to catch up with him with the clacking of expensive shoes, and to pay off a debt, he is dragged into the world he so carefully tried to avoid.
1. Chapter 1

To all,

First, good that you stopped by to read this fragment of my imagination. I used to have an account here, namely oscarwilde23, but thanks to the Raiders of the Pathetic moms-with-nothing-better-on-to-do-than-troll-this-website, it was deleted. Chances are that when they find this story, it will happen once more. We'll see how far we'll get.

I'll start with my one of my personal favorites, Indebted. Crazy plot twist will ensue after a while, which I am still working on as we speak.

For now, enjoy.

* * *

His slow footsteps echoed ominously through the empty corridor. Fluorescent lights flickered overhead and he had to squint to properly see what was ahead of him. His breathing became more erratic with every step he took, leading him closer to the heavy oakwood door that had private written over it in neon lights.

Skulking through the shadows , Ciel felt like an unexperienced common thief and the weapon that he clumsily held in his sweaty palms only confirmed this theory. The gun did no justice to the upstanding person he was growing into and that thought alone would be scary enough to turn around had it not been why he knew he was here, which made him sure to see this through till the bitter end. The penetrating smell of metal made him nauseous. He wiped at his cheek, leaving a deep red stain on his pale gray suit jacket. The realization that he had just fought off and shot a man sank in and made him even more queasy.

He tried to shake it off by reminding himself it had been necessary. It had been in self-defence The nasty thought that he might have killed him crept up on him like a ghoul and it made his hands tremble. He took a deep breath and continued down the path, telling himself he acted righteously in precarious situation.

The door was so close that if he reached out his hand he could touch the knob. A sweat drop trickled down his temple and he swallowed audibly. This was not a time to be anxious. He clenched the handle of the Sigma. The large gun felt heavy and unnaturally large.

The grunts and snarls of the low voice on the other end of the door grew louder with every step. It made his skin crawl with uncomfortable anticipation. What should he expect? And in what state would he find his brother?

He pressed his back against the wall and took a moment to just stare at the stripe of light that came through the creak in the door. He had come to the point where there was no turning back, something that had not even been an option in his mind from the start. Tossing his slate bangs, he leaped forward like a pouncing cat and cautiously tried to peek through the crack.

In the middle of the room was a chair. It was guarded by three plum haired individuals who had respectfully turned their backs on the spectacle. In the chair sat a sinister looking dark haired male. In front of him, on hands and knees, was a young man who's head was bobbing up and down at crotch level. The large hand of the seated male felt its way through the soft blonde locks and his deep voice mused gruff demands and encouragements.

Ciel's chest tightened. His body felt heavy, as if turned to stone. He had to turn away and leaning on his knees, he slowly breathed in and out, fighting down an automatic gag reflex. The image burned onto his retina and awoke a type of helplessness and anger in him. He had only once felt like this before in his life and back then it had also given him power to act.

He straightened himself, turned and peeked through the crack once more. In his head he calculated his chances and none looked very prosperous. Without making any noise, he pushed the door open enough for him to slip through. He raised his gun, aimed and headed towards the middle of the room, his careful steps only faint whispers on the marble.

The sloshing and sucking noises nauseated him to the core and he slowly breathed in and out through his nose to draw as little attention as possible, and to force the bile that was rising in his throat back down.

He closed in, the trembling barrel nearing the temple of the dark haired male. He did not seem to take notice of a fifth presence and Ciel could not believe his own dumb luck. His eyes fluttered to the blonde individual. He felt his chest tighten and his lungs spasmed stubbornly, demanding a more deep intake of air which he did not wish to take in fear of being caught in the middle of his act. His guard weakened without him noticing and it was in this precise moment that pale blue eyes rolled his way and perceived his sudden presence. The blonde made a noise that alarmed all. Ciel did not hesitate and while the three guards turned and pointed there automatic weapons at him, he pressed the barrel of his own against the forehead on the blonde's assailer.

"I would've expected you earlier, Ciel Phantomhive." The voice was calm and collected, as if there was no gun pressed tightly against his head.

"I would've been here sooner if you had been man enough to face me upfront, Claude Faustus," Ciel hissed venomously, pretending he was in charge of the entire situation. In reality, he knew he stood a snowball's chance in hell.

A low chuckle rose from Claude's throat and his eyelids opened. His eyes had the color of liquid gold and they observed him coolly over the rimless glasses. There was no trace of fear, his face a mask of tranquility.

"I am a wanted man," he explained simply. "I need to protect myself."

"You're a coward who cannot fight his own battles." Ciel pressed the firearm harder against the smooth skin. "Let my brother go."

Claude clacked his tongue and pushed a lock of the blonde hair out of the pale blue eyes. They rolled up to him, tears glistening in the corners. Tears of shame that his older brother had to see him in such a position, kneeling down at someone's feet like an obeying dog that lapped happily at a juicy bone.

"He seemed to be rather enjoying himself before you barged in," Claude mused. He placed a hand on the back of the teenager's head and pushed down hard until the swollen lips touched the base of his cock. He looked up at Ciel and made a short hand gesture. "See?"

"I said," the barrel of Ciel's gun pressing even tighter against the throbbing temple. "Let Alois go."

"I believe you are aware of the ways of our organizations," Claude began, keeping the blonde tightly pinned down on his erection still. "Being the eldest son of Vincent Phantomhive, I am sure you know that there are certain ways to pay off debts. Your dear brother chose this one, eagerly," he added with a smug expression on his face.

Ciel didn't move a muscle, knowing that if he showed his weakness, he would soon be in the same situation Alois was in. He did not wish to roll over that easily and was quietly ashamed his younger brother had. Admitting that though would mean he had to admit that there was really nothing left of the Vincent Phantomhive legacy, something he knew but could not share with Claude Faustus, a powerful mafia boss who was infamous about his sadistic manner of negotiation. Ciel had to play his cards carefully not to betray both his little knowledge of the world his father had belonged to and the shame he felt seeing Alois pinned on another man's erection.

"Alois would never agree to anything like this unless he was not given another option," Ciel's eyes darted to his brother who was struggling for breath. He had to be quick on his feet. "I won't be extorted that easily."

Claude's dragged his index finger over his lips and took in Ciel's frame. Even if it wasn't showing, he knew Ciel was trembling and it pushed him to greater limits. "His debt will not be set that easily, Phantomhive."

"Anything can be settled with money," Ciel replied. "Name your price and I will see it done."

"Name your price and I will see it done." Claude languidly repeated the words and chewed on them. "I believe you are talking about the rumored trust funds," he grinned ominously. "That's what got your brother in this kind of trouble. Your parents have been dead for a decade and knowing your brother spend his money elsewhere, I can only assume yours has been used to pay off other creditors," little lights of satanic amusement illuminated the golden eyes. "Some things are priceless, Ciel. Getting the oldest son of the notorious Phantomhive legacy to his knees is one of them."

"I will never kneel for the likes of you," Ciel snapped viciously. "I doubt if I can even stoop that low."

"Really? Not even to settle his debt?" Claude caressed Alois's cheek. Tears trickled down the flawless flesh and the pale blue eyes rolled up to his older brother, and even under the pressure of the hand, he tried to shake his head, non-verbally telling his Ciel not to give in.

"You see," Claude reached down and covered Alois's face with his hand. The blonde's eyes grew and he desperately tried to wiggle away. "How long can he hold his breath? The human body can only take so much oxygen deprivation, especially when it's so fragile and under dire circumstances like these. The shame he must be feeling, the anticipation to be freed and the anxiety knowing it might not even happen at all." Claude clacked his tongue. "All enough to cause his fatigue body to give in more rapidly than under any other circumstances."

Ciel gritted his teeth at the diabolic pleasure Claude took in torturing his younger brother. Finally facing the truth that it was hopeless to stubbornly discuss a deal, he lowered the gun and dropped it at his feet. Dipping his head to his chin, Ciel acknowledged his defeat.

"Do with me as you see fit, but Alois go."

After a clear snap of the fingers, two of the plum haired guards stepped around the chair. Each grabbed one of Ciel's arms, pinning them on his back and forcing him to his knees. Ciel gave in without a fight. Claude sighed content, raised his hand off Alois's face and roughly pushed him away.

Alois coughed loudly and drew erratic, almost desperate breaths of air. "Please," he wheezed, "Please don't do this Claude," he leaped forward and dug his fingers in the fabric of Claude's suit pants. "It is my debt, not his."

Ciel tilted his head. "Shut up Alois," he snapped.

Turning to his older brother, the pale blue eyes locked with cobalt ones. "Don't do this, Ciel. It is my debt to pay, not yours. You were not even supposed to get involved in this."

"Alois, I am your older brother, thus involved in every dumb decision you make," Ciel concluded brisk. "I will always look out for you, no matter how careless or stupid your actions are. I will always take care of it, no matter the cost."

"You cannot do this," Alois wailed. "This will wreck your future reputation."

Ciel smiled confident. "It will be fine," he said and jerked his head to Claude. "People like him can hardly wreck my reputation," he faked a smug smirk. "They don't pull that kind of strings."

Alois clenched the damp fabric of his jeans and dropped his chin to his chest, using his blonde bangs to hide his swollen eyes. "I got myself into this mess. Why would you get me out of it?"

"Look at me Alois," Ciel leaned in as far as he could with two males pinning him down. "I said look at me."

Alois tilted his head and a sobbed when he saw that was always there to comfort him, not matter how badly he screwed up. It reminded him how much Ciel looked like their deceased father. "I am your big brother and it is my responsibility to keep you safe. No matter the consequences, I will always clean up your mess."

Claude had been watching the two interact with contempt. The persistent devotion of the eldest Phantomhive brother disgusted him greatly. He straightened his pants and stood, hovering over the two brothers like an immense dark shadow. "I hate to interrupt such a heartfelt brother moment," he said, every syllable he spoke dripping mockery. "But what is it going to be?"

"Ciel," Alois's eyes begged. "Don't do this."

"I will take his place," Ciel replied while looking his younger brother straight in the eye. Alois dropped his head and wept audibly. It was a knife to Ciel's heart.

Claude's smirk grew and low chuckle rolled over his tongue. "Excellent choice," he mused and turned to the crying blonde. He bend down and cupped Alois's chin, roughly forcing the teenager to look at him. "I am afraid this is where our collaboration ends, shark bait. I never keep things I cannot use around for long," he wiped a tear of Alois's cheek with his thumb. "It should comfort you that I fairly enjoyed your talented mouth," his eyes darted to his third bodyguard. "Throw him out."

The plum haired male stepped around his boss and easily heaved Alois off the floor. He threw the squirming blonde over his shoulder and walked out under loud protest of the teenager.

"Ciel! Don't do this, Ciel!" His cries died down while the two disappeared down the hall.

Ciel chuckled softly and dropped his chin to his chest. "Be safe, Alois," he muttered under his breath.

Claude sank down in his chair, crossed his legs and placed his fingertips against his lips. "All the things I can do to you," he mused while glancing at twenty-something male that was now kneeling at his feet. Claude pressed the tip of his black leather shoe underneath Ciel's chin and forced him to look up.

"Such lively eyes," he murmured while propping his cheek up against his knuckles. "I'm sure they will look even more alive once you bend to my will."

Ciel did not move a muscle while Claude's other hand reached down and his slender fingers slowly started to unzip his pants again. Ciel swallowed, and swallowed once more, but what lay ahead rendered his throat completely dry.

"You can continue where your brother left off," Claude informed him coolly.

"Do it yourself," Ciel snapped and spat on the floor. "I would not even lay a finger on you if someone paid me a million yen. I'm not a disgusting fruit like you."

Claude hissed and Ciel yelped involuntarily when the two males dragged him forward until he was flanked by Claude's muscular legs. His face was now dangerously close to the cum leaking head of the cock and he gagged when the erection twitched.

"Suck it," Claude demanded.

"Bite me."

Claude's eyes briefly exchanged a look with his two employees. One sank down next to Ciel and squeezed his nose shut. For as long as he could, Ciel tried to hold his breath. When he felt his lungs spasm painfully in his chest, he was forced to breathe. He felt a shoes press against the back of his head and his protest was nipped in the bud when the thick erection was shoved down his throat.

Ciel tasted the tangy flavour of the cum. The cock was warm and fleshy and he felt it stiffen even more and throb between his lips. It made him nauseas.

"Fuck," Claude arched and grabbed a fistful of the slate locks. He forced Ciel's mouth up and down his cock in a manner that pleased him. Saliva trailed down the shaft and pearled in the fine black hairs. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut and tried to comfort himself with the thought that he had succeeded in his quest. Alois was safe.

"Your brother was much more skilled at this," Claude spoke through gritted teeth. "I bet he sucked many guys before with that hot mouth of his. But you," he grabbed Ciel's bangs and tugged hard, forcing the blue eyes to meet his. "Knowing I brought the rightful heir of the Phantomhive empire to his knees is such a pleasure it greatly makes up for your lack of talent."

Ciel thought about biting down on the dick, but he calculated the consequences of such rash methods. They would indubitably beat him up and after the inevitable beating, he would still be forced to please the bastard with his mouth. Seeing the demonic lights in the golden eyes, he knew Claude would never extend him the courtesy of killing him before he had humiliated him in every way possible.

"You like it, don't you, Phantomhive?" Claude snarled through clenched jaws, followed by a deep guttural grunt. "Your fucking muscles cradle my cock so neatly. A perfect fit- ah fuck," Claude knotted his fingers in the bangs, pulled the mouth off his erection and rubbed himself until he came over Ciel's face.

Between the groans and cursing, he laughed at the defeated male and bending over, he licked the sperm off Ciel's cheeks and kissed him violently, forcing Ciel to swallow the warm fluids. The second he pulled back, Ciel spit it out onto the floor. Claude tilted his head until his glasses tinted over, making his expression unreadable.

"Let's try that again. With a little more enthusiasm," Claude squeezed his length, grabbed a handful of Ciel's slate hair and pulled his head back to his leaking cock.

Ciel pressed his lips together and inhaled deep. His decision to take Alois's place was for the best, but he already regretted it immensely. Reminding himself that he'd better comply without a fight than having to do all this after been beating up, he let Claude prod the head of his cock between his lips again.

* * *

Alois was carelessly thrown onto the snow covered concrete of a dark alley behind the club. Barely dressed, the cold December wind whipped at his bare torso and cheeks. He did not care for it and hands clenched to fists he banged hard on the metallic door, demanding to see his brother. After ten minutes, he wobbled out onto the busy avenue that was parallel to the club and using the wall as support, he staggered to the front. He was refused entrance and when he screamed and scratched the bouncer, he was harshly shoved backwards. He lost his footing and tippled back into a heap of fresh snow.

His entire body ached from the rough treatment he had endured these past hours as Claude's personal sex toy, and the biting cold of the snow and wind made it even worse. Forcing himself back onto his feet, he accosted strangers, begging for their help. The pedestrians avoided him or simply shoved him back into the snow. When his body started to feel numb, he gave up and sat on the snowy pavement, his face buried in his hands. When desperation struck and he lost the feeling in his limbs due to the frost, he used his last energy to grab a thick overcoat that passed him.

"Please," he begged, his fingers curling into the black woolen coat. "My brother."

Two voices started a short argument overhead and after a minute, the heavy fabric of the coat fell onto his slender shoulders. The stranger sank down in front of him. His amethyst eyes were kind and observed him with a type of concern he usually only received from Ciel.

"What happened to you?"

Black dots danced in front of Alois's eyes. The kindness eased his mind so that he felt safe to give into the exhaustion he had been battling. "Debt. Faustus. Phantomhive." It were the only words Alois could muster before he fell forward against the warm chest and lost consciousness.

"Joker, would you just leave that kid," a blonde groaned gruff while he buried his face a little deeper into his thick blue shawl. "We're already late and you know how _he_ hates it when we're late."

"Did he just say Phantomhive?" Joker glanced down on the unconscious teenager that was pressed against his chest.

"How the fuck should I know? Why should I care? We're going to be late."

"Shut the fuck up, Bard," Joker snarled. "I'm trying to think here."

"That would be a first," Bard huffed while he dug up a cigarette. "You should not randomly pick up things that are just lying on the pavement you know. Who knows what diseases he might carry," he pointed out while lightening the cigarette.

"He is not an animal Bard," Joker spat back while he snapped his head up and gazed at the long line of people who were anxiously waiting to get into Club F and tried to find the link between the infamous bar and the words the teenager had summoned before passing out.

"Who knows?" Bard exhaled a huff of tobacco. "He is lying in front of this dump," he nodded to the club.

Joke dropped his chin to his chest and studied the blonde. His body was covered with red marks and rope burns. Drawing his own conclusions, he cradled the teenager to his chest and lifted him off the street. Regardless of the nature of the unhinged words he had spoken, he somehow suspected it would be wise to take this boy to see his boss.

"What the hell are you doing idiot," Bard snarled. "I informed you about picking up things off the street right? What if he has rabies?"

"Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth, you oaf. He is not a dog! Hand me your coat."

"The hell I am, it's freezing!"

"Yes, and so is he. Don't be such a pissy ingrate and hand me your coat. The office is only three blocks from here."

"Yes, three blocks too far."

"Bard, give me your damned coat or I'll tell _him_ you were off banging whores last time we had a deadline and you feigned an illness."

Muttering that he never should have confided in him, Bard took his coat off and draped the heavy and warm fabric over the shivering blonde in Joker's arms. Joker nodded up ahead and without drawing too much attention to themselves while passing the bouncers of Club F, they disappeared around the corner

* * *

Ciel lay motionless on the floor, staring at the ceiling. He had blocked out everything around him. A sort of self-defence mechanism triggered by the filthy things he had been forced to do. Touches. Noises. Smells. Tastes. It was all the same to him.

After Claude had savagely taken advantage of his mouth, he had taken Ciel's off and undressed himself after. Claude's lips had brushed over every inch of his skin. His fingers had felt up places Ciel had never let anyone touch him before. Claude's fingers had curled around his cock and to his down disgust, he came while Claude jerked him off.

"Turn over."

Claude did not wait for Ciel to obey him and roughly rolled him over onto his chest. Ciel's hips were raised into the air and he winched when he felt the Claude's tongue lap and prod at his untarnished hole. It felt unnatural and much against his own disdain, he felt his cock react to the administrations. He kept telling himself it was just the touch, not the male that turned him on.

"Hard again already," Claude murmured and made Ciel moan when he reached around and pressed his thumb against the slit. "And leaking," he chuckled mockingly. "I thought you weren't a fruit like me."

"Shut up," Ciel growled. "You're a fucking disgusting fag."

Claude sat back and licked the beats of Ciel's cum off his fingers, coating them with his own saliva. "Let's see if you still feel that way after I fucked you."

Ciel's eyes cracked open and he frantically tried to scootch away when he felt the finger press against his hole.

Before his finger could enter Ciel, turmoil behind the door caught Claude's attention. He snapped his head up in time to see one of his plum haired employees crash through the door and land some feet away. A bullet wound in his stomach tainted his white shirt red.

"Even now you rely on such useless puns," a voice said calmly from the hallway. Expensive shoes clacked onto the marble floor and crimson eyes gazed disgusted at what was taking place on the thick white rug in the middle of the room.

Claude smirked and turned all his attention to the intruder. "Evening, Sebastian," he greet coolly, forgetting about Ciel for a moment and getting to his feet to level with him. "It has been a long time."

"Claude," Sebastian acknowledge with repulsion in his voice. "Still hopelessly tactless as always I see."

Claude ignored the insult and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Still the sly hypocrite you always were. It's so pathetic I am almost amused by it. What brings you to my club?"

Sebastian pulled a hand from the pocket of his long black overcoat and raised a finger at the shivering Ciel who was failing to cover his vitals with his dress pants. "I came to retrieve that," he said stoically.

Ciel's expression changed and he squinted harshly at Sebastian. If the situation had been any different, he would have spoke up to defend himself. Cowering on the floor in the nude, it did not seem like the best idea to stick up for his wounded pride.

Claude crossed his arms and tilted his head. "He is not yours to retrieve," he threw a look over his shoulder that made Ciel freeze in position. "He has a large debt to fulfill. One he will fulfill with his virgin body."

Sebastian's expression did not change, but tiny ominous lights lit up in his crimson eyes. It was the second most terrifying thing Ciel had seen in his life. They were an omen that what this man had to offer was hardly any better than becoming Claude's pet.

"Perhaps this will lead to some sort of negotiation." Sebastian reached into his coat and retrieved a folded piece of paper from his inside pocket. "I know you grave this more than anything."

Claude snatched the parchment from his hands and unfolded it. His eyes lit up and he gazed at Sebastian over the rim of the paper.

"You would never do that."

Sebastian briefly turned to look over his shoulder. A ginger haired male emerged from the shadows on the hallway and enter the room, carrying a metallic suitcase.

"Put it on the table, Joker," Sebastian said, not taking his eyes off Claude. Joker followed his orders, put the case down and entered the numerical combination. The lock clicked. Joker opened it and stepped aside.

Claude glanced sideways at the table. From his position on the floor, Ciel couldn't see a thing, he only assumed that it would be filled to the brim with money, drugs or whatever means of payment was ordinary in their world.

"Do we have a deal or not, Claude?"

Ciel looked from one to the other. From the naked Claude to the smartly dressed Sebastian. Neither of them seemed like a good option. Naked or dressed, both looked equally dangerous.

Claude sauntered to the table and took the item from the case. It wasn't money, or even drugs. It was a simple copper key. Looking at it in the light, he hesitated for a second before turning to Sebastian.

"I know you were always fixated on owning this," Sebastian spoke coolly. "Take the deal while it still on the table. I have no intention to stand here all night while you waver about your options and answer. I have much better things to do with my time."

Claude put the item back and slowly closed the suitcase. Not turning around, he told Sebastian to take Ciel with him.

Ciel swallowed audibly and started gathering his clothes at Sebastian's command. Dressing himself as quickly as possible, he snatched his gun from the floor and pushed it behind his belt. Reluctantly, he walked up to whatever fresh hell Sebastian was without sparing Claude another glance.

"Thank you," Ciel muttered when he was close enough for Sebastian to hear. He just cocked an eyebrow and stared at Ciel for a moment, not saying a word. It made Ciel feel uncomfortable about the entire ordeal.

"Let's go." Sebastian lazily pushed his hands in his pockets, turned on his heels and walked out . Joker followed loyally in his wake. Sighing, Ciel put one foot in front of the other and bowed his head as he followed.

"Sebastian. Aren't you afraid that I will come and claim back what is mine regardless of our deal?"

Ciel froze when he heard Claude's words. He had not fathomed that possibility yet.

Sebastian stopped to look over his shoulder. A playful lopsided smirk that curled his lips. "Isn't that the fun of it? Good evening, Aniue."

* * *

Outside, the cold wind whipped at Ciel's cheeks. He shivered uncontrollably but he wasn't sure if it was from the winters' cold. Silently, he plowed after Sebastian and Joker who were in deep conversation, entirely ignoring him. After a block, Ciel got fed up with the two and stopped abruptly.

"Ex-fucking-cuse me," he yelled. Both males stopped in their trail and turned. Ciel crossed his arms and tilted his head with a certain air. "If you're going to ignore me, can I at least be excused so that I can go and find my brother?"

Sebastian's eyes glanced hard at Joker. He gave Sebastian a short nod in response, turned on his heels and walked on, leaving Ciel to the mercilessly intense gaze of Sebastian.

Sebastian walked over, the snow on the pavement crackled under his expensive shoes with every slow step. Ciel swallowed and exhaled a groan. Even after all the horrors he had gone through the past hours, this man stirred up something inside him. The way he approached him, like a big cat sneaked up on its prey. Primal and strangely elegant. It made Ciel shiver from head to toe.

Sebastian was now standing so close he could smell his cologne. An intoxicating mix featuring sensual cardamon and notes of grapefruit. It was mouthwatering. He loomed over Ciel and it both intimidated and allured Ciel more than he would ever care to admit, even to himself. The fierceness of his crimson eyes in sharp contrast to the stoic expression on his face. Ciel set his jaw and tried to act aloof.

"You are Ciel Phantomhive, are you not?"

Ciel arched an eyebrow. "I am."

"And I just settled your debt with Claude Faustus."

"Yes, you did but-"

"I think that makes it quite clear that you cannot _nor_ will leave my side until you have paid off what _you owe_ me."

Swallowing audibly, Ciel tried to dodge. Sebastian acted much faster. He grabbed his wrist and prevented him from running. Sebastian wrapped his free arm around Ciel's waist and pulled him against his chest. The place where Sebastian's gloved hand touched the small of Ciel's back started to glow. Ciel bit his bottom lip and did not dare look beyond Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian smirked mysteriously and bend down. An involuntary guttural noise from deep within his gut spilled from Ciel's mouth when their lips touched in an almost feathery fashion. It was such a delicate sensation compared to the rogue manners he subjected to under Claude's firm hands.

"You are indebted to me," Sebastian breathed sensually, "and until you have fully repaid your debt I own you, entirely."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, naturally.

O.


	2. Chapter 2

To all,

Another chapter, simply because I can.

O.

* * *

For a moment all sounds, besides his own breathing, had seemed to have been put on mute. As if time had frozen everyone and everything except them. Ciel gazed up in fiery crimson eyes. Sebastian scrutinized him with a sardonic type of animation, enjoying the various emotions Ciel went through in that exact moment. When time unfroze and their surroundings turned back to normal, Ciel refound his ability to speak again.

"Excuse me? You own me?" He repeated and could not hold back a sarcastic chuckle. "What does owning me entail? You want me to become your butler or something?"

Sebastian reached down and retrieved a package of Lucky Strikes from his coat pocket. Taking his leisure time, he loosely stuck a cigarette between his lips and lit it with a striking silver Zippo lighter. He huffed out a cloud of tobacco and rolled his eyes upward, as if thinking about something.

"I think your question answers itself. I bought your freedom from Faustus, making you my property until you have repaid your debt to my satisfaction," he eyes rolled down and studied the young face. "And if only it were something as simple as becoming my butler. I am not satisfied that easily."

Ciel felt his face twitch and he laughed again, a little more nervous this time. "You are aware that we don't live in the eighteenth century anymore and that there are laws against enslaving people or human trafficking. I think you violated both tonight."

Sebastian expression did not change one bit. These kind, but urgent reminders, seemed to have no effect on. Sebastian seemed even more entertained by them, and Ciel realized that, as ridiculous as it may be, Sebastian was probably no stranger to situations and threats like these.

He bend down, blowing smoke in Ciel's face. He coughed and tried to turn his head away. Sebastian snatched his chin before he could and forcefully made Ciel look at him.

"Laws are there to be broken, and I always took them more as guidelines anyway," he spoke in a dead calm voice.

"You are not above the law. I could easily go to the police and turn you in," Ciel hissed.

Sebastian pursed his lips and nodded slowly. "You could, and I have no intention of stopping you if you should choose to go to the bureau with this matter." He leaned in even closer and continued in a whisper. "I should tell you though, the prime minister and the General of the MDP are regular guests at my annual Christmas parties."

Ciel pressed his lips together and clenched his hands into fists. "Of course they are. I should know by now the entire political system is run by crooks who fraternize with the likes of you," he spat.

Sebastian grinned broad and cocked his head, his eyes examining Ciel's venomous expression. "Don't look at me with such hatred. You'll see, you will grow to love me."

"You'd wish," Ciel snapped harsh and Sebastian finally let him wiggle away from him. Ciel snapped an accusing finger up at him. "You can forget about this entire ordeal. I refuse to become anybody's personal toy, ever," he informed and stomped off.

"We could do that," Sebastian began. "I reckon Faustus would be inclined to trade you back. He seemed to be awfully taken with you."

Ciel whirled back towards Sebastian and threw his hands in the air. "Let him. I can face him on my own. I don't need you and your fancy shoes and cologne for that."

Sebastian arched a puzzled eyebrow. "Right," he breathed uninterested and dropped the butt of his cigarette on the pavement, extinguishing it with his shoe. "Knowing Claude, owning your body and soul will not suffice anymore, but I suppose he would also settle with taking you and your brother both should you decided to back out of our deal."

Ciel froze. Sebastian had him right where he wanted him. Ciel could never let anything like that happen to his younger brother again. With reproach, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly walked back to Sebastian. Standing so close that if he reached out his hand, he could touch him, Ciel whispered; "what would the terms of our deal entail?"

With a grin like a Cheshire cat, Sebastian leaped forward, wrapped an arm around Ciel's slender shoulders and with firm pressure forced him to walk with him. "Why don't we go and discuss those in a more comfortable setting?"

"Somewhere you are not?" Ciel commented cranky.

"Ha ha, that was so clever that my mouth hurts from all the laughing," Sebastian replied dryly.

They turned a corner. An enormous sleek town car left the line of waiting cabs and pulled up to the curb. The driver stepped out and walked around the Maybach to open the door. He smiled at Sebastian with a natural sense of respect. Ciel got a different kind of look. One that seemed to be filled with a sort of empathy. As if he knew what was waiting for Ciel if he got into the car. He swallowed, and turned to Sebastian.

"Where are we going?"

Sebastian squinted, and for a moment Ciel thought he could detect a shred of compassion. It faded as quickly as it had appeared and his face became an unreadable mask again. Sebastian tilted his head and spoke to his driver.

"The Aldgate," he said, shoved an unguarded Ciel into the back of the car and slid in right after him. The door closed, instantly shutting out the outer world. Ciel lifted his head and reached for the handle of the door closest to him. Sebastian was faster and locked both doors with a button to his right. Ciel gritted his teeth and peered over his shoulder. Sebastian smiled calmly and offered him a cigarette. Ciel waved it away, straightened himself and crossed his arms.

"You think you are so smart, don't you?"

The Zippo clicked and Sebastian inhaled deep. "For now, I have easily outsmarted you every step of the way," he replied and glanced Ciel over. "Don't look so impossible bothered. It is not attractive on you."

"Tough luck." Ciel mashed his brows together and stared persistently at his shoes. He felt Sebastian's fierce eyes burning as he stared at him, but Ciel paid it no attention and looked away. Eventually, Sebastian seemed to have had enough and turned his eyes to the tinted window. Even in this dire situation, Ciel felt he sighed with relief.

He started to recapitulate his night and all the events that lead to the point where he became a hostage to an unknown male who now whisked him away in a black Maybach. His thoughts drifted to Alois and he felt enraged. How could his younger brother have been this stupid to get himself tangled up with the Japanese Mafia? Something Ciel had tried to shun him from since it had become his task to look after Alois.

He studied Sebastian from the corner of his eye. He was not even sure if he was a member of the Mafia or if he was just a filthy rich common criminal who had more money than brains and liked to spend his fortune in extravagant ways. He cared for neither and tried to wrap his mind around a solution to get himself out of this situation. As Sebastian had informed him so eloquently, going to the police would not be an option. Thinking about it a little more, Ciel had to admit he did not feel much for having to share his embarrassing story about rape and slavery only to be told they couldn't, or better yet, wouldn't do anything to help him.

"How much did you actually pay him?"

Sebastian seemed surprised when he turned to look at Ciel. He crossed his legs and folded his hands around his right knee. "A fair amount if you consider the price some people would pay to see you killed."

Ciel shuddered at his words, and the unmoved stoic way in which he spoke them. He lifted his chin and tried to look fearless. "That does not answer my question. How much?"

The car came to a smooth stop. Sebastian leaned forward and tapped on the screen that divided the front from the back. It soundlessly slid down and through the front window, Ciel saw they were at the Center Gai in Shibuya. Sebastian exchanged some words with his driver, grabbed Ciel's wrist and stepped out, dragging the younger man along.

"This way."

Sebastian yanked him past droves of youths, skilfully navigating him through the crowd without getting noticed. Ciel tried to wiggle away. The pressure on his wrist was becoming painful, it made his skin burn.

"I can walk myself," he called and with one last strong tug, he freed his arm from the firm grasp. Sebastian turned around, taking one large step so that he was close enough to snatch Ciel should he try to escape. Ciel rubbed his sore skin and threw him a resentful look. "Was that necessary?"

Sebastian's eyes scanned the crowd with care and he did not answer until he seemed sure enough that nobody had followed them. He bend down and spoke in a hushed tone. "This is not the kind of neighborhood in which _you_ should want to wander around alone."

Ciel frowned and looked left and right. "I have walked here. _Alone_ ," he emphasized. "There is nothing wrong with it. Unless it is not safe to walk here with you," he hissed and squinted thoughtfully. Sebastian did not reply and kept looking ahead. His eyes then focused and his hand closed around Ciel's. His hold was a lot less tight than before, which made Ciel a little more willing to follow him without questions.

"We should get inside," was all the explanation he gave as they kept moving through the mass of people who were unaware of the duo's peculiar situation and were on their way to go dancing or drinking.

They stopped at a pub that was tugged away in a corner of the busy street. "Get in," Sebastian hissed and shoved him through the door. He threw one more cautious look to his left and right before following Ciel into the overcrowded bar.

* * *

Inside, Sebastian exchanged a meaningful glance with one of the bartenders and a table in the back corner was cleared almost instantly. Sebastian sank down in the booth and gestured for Ciel to take the seat next to him. Stubbornly, Ciel took the seat opposite of him. Since it seemed to amuse him, Sebastian decided to let it be for now. He unbuttoned his coat and turned to the waiter who had patiently waited for them to get comfortable.

"A glass of the sixteen-year Jura. Drop of water, no ice. What do you want?"

Ciel threw a quick look at the menu and recognized none of the beers. He picked it up and studied it a little closer, silently wondering what cider was and whether he would like it or not. "I think I will take a..."

"He will have a Brewdog," Sebastian decided for him. "Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?"

"No," Ciel replied groggily, even though his stomach started to grumble due to the smells that came from the kitchen. He did not like it when others made decisions for him without consulting him first. With Sebastian, he decided he did not like it period.

"What was all that secretive skulking about?" He asked the second they were left alone. Sebastian laced his fingers together under his chin and leaned forward.

"Nothing you have to concern yourself with for now. Especially when you're with me," he answered, which allured a snort from Ciel. Sebastian changed the subject instantly and did not bother to mask it. "Are you sure you're not hungry. I can almost hear your stomach grumbling over the music."

"No!" Ciel insisted angrily. "I want to know what the hell was going on outside."

The waiter came around with their drinks. Sebastian pulled a clip with money from his inside pocket, handed a pile of billets to the waiter and told him they wanted to left alone for at least half an hour. Ciel grumbled, pulled the brown bottle with dark blue label his way and took a large gulp. The bitter taste felt good on his tongue and soothed his anger a little bit with each sip.

"You are a very wanted man, Ciel, even if you don't know it or want to acknowledge it yourself," Sebastian explained calmly and pulled a cigarette from the package. "You're a part of your father's world wether you choose to be or not."

Ciel's eyes dropped to the label of his beer and he trailed the large white letters with his thumb. "I am very well aware what line of business my father was in when he was still alive. I never entertained the thought of following in his footsteps though. I have no dealings with that world."

Sebastian leaned back and took a sip of his whiskey. "Your brother seems to think otherwise."

"Alois is young and stupid. That combined with too much money could never lead to anything good. He did not know what he was getting himself into," Ciel briefly looked Sebastian in the eye before he continued his study of the label. "He mingled with the wrong crowd. The type of people I wanted to protect him from. But I cannot watch him all the time and now that he turned eighteen five months ago, I cannot tell him how to spend his money either. I told him to invest it into a good college and his future but he..."

"You don't have to excuse yourself to me. Your brother's reckless behaviour is of no concern to me."

"It is to me," Ciel snapped and took another sip to settle himself down. "It is to me," he repeated absentmindedly.

"It seems to me that all your good intentions and guidance has ultimately been the trigger that lead to his reckless behaviour," Sebastian concluded coolly. "And look where it got you. Up to your elbows in alligators."

Ciel hissed and started to peel the label off the bottle. "What would you know? I am his older brother. I was supposed to shield him from all this. Now the shit has hit the ceiling and this was the only way out."

Sebastian squinted and scrutinized him through his lashes. "You are mistaken, Ciel. This was not the only way out. You could have let him take care of his own business."

"I am his older brother!" Ciel said raising his voice.

"Exactly," Sebastian replied. "You are his older brother. Not his father or mother. You have no obligation to save him all the time. If you had not, he might have learned to take care of things himself for a change."

Ciel looked away and took another gulp of beer. "Just before they died, I promised my parents that I would always look after him, regardless of the mess he got himself into."

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe since it's common knowledge that your parents died in a car crash. Their accident was the headline of any newspaper for almost a month."

"So I promised at their grave," Ciel growled irritated. "It's not as if you care about such details, or care at all. If you did, you would let me out of this debt without wanting anything in return."

"Now that I cannot do. I am not a philanthropist. When I invest my money or assets, I expect that something fruitful will come from it so," he patted on the seat next to him. "Let's talk business."

Ciel arched an eyebrow, reclined in his seat and shook his head. "I am fine where I am."

"If you don't care if someone overhears what we are discussing, you can stay right where you are. It's all fine by me." Sebastian shrugged nonchalant.

Ciel grumbled annoyed and downed the remains of his beer in one large sip. "If I have to sit that close to you again, I am definitely going to need another beer," he quipped snarkily and waved the empty bottle in the air. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him and said his name in a warning manner. Ciel ignored it and put down an order for another beer. After it was brought around, he reluctantly got up and sat next to Sebastian. The soft light of the pub cast shadows on Sebastian's face and only did Ciel took notice at how incredibly handsome he really was. He then frowned at himself for thinking something that ridiculous.

"So," Sebastian draped his arm over the back of the wooden bench and leaned in so close that Ciel could smell his cologne and the mix of whiskey and cigarettes on his breath and almost lost himself in the intoxicated scent. "Have you giving your repayment any thought yet? Cash, business assets, or perhaps physically," Sebastian whispered husk and let his hand run up Ciel's thigh. Ciel tried to push it away but Sebastian's fingertips dug in and massaged his flesh. It was strangely soothing.

"I would have to call my notary. He is in charge of the funds. Which reminds me that I have to fire his sorry ass for unfreezing Alois's entire fund and handing it to him without consulting me. How much are we talking about?"

Sebastian leaned down until his lips touched Ciel's ear. It made him shiver in what seemed excitement. He scolded himself instantly for even thinking such things about the man who took him hostage.

"I could argue that your debt is invaluable, which it is. But I will be fair. Taken everything in account, and rounding it up to an even number, you owe me ea hundred million Yen, more or less."

Involuntarily, Ciel jaw dropped as he stared wide-eyed at the man next to him. "Hundred... a hundred million yen?"

Sebastian shrugged. "If you had only let your brother pay off his debt it would eventually have cost you a lot less, but since that is now in the past, ancient history if you will, we will have to make due with the current situation. So, what do you suggest? I'm sure you can give the deeds to one or two companies that you own and all will be over in no-time. Ciel?"

Ciel lay face forward on the table, quietly repeating the ridiculous amount of money Sebastian had suggested as if it was nothing more then a hundred Yen. He crunched the numbers in his head, and knew that even if he had not spend a dime of his own trust, he could never repay him in eighty million years.

"Ciel?" Sebastian poked him. He finally snapped out of his numerical world and shot back up.

"Hundred million Yen? Are you insane? What did you give Faustus that could cost that much?!"

"That is none of your concern," Sebastian replied coolly.

"You just made it my concern when you mentioned that I have to pay you a hundred million yen!" Ciel hissed venomously and took a large gulp of beer right after, and another. He downed his second beer in half the time he had done the first and reordered another.

"What is all this fuss about?" Sebastian mashed his brows together. "The Phantomhive family owns over fifty-five percent of the Asian business market, variating from warehouses and textile factories to import and export companies. I am pretty sure your father owns a fine share of stocks in Japan, China and Thailand. If you sum up all the profit from the Asian earnings alone, you're worth billions of Yen, and not even to mention all the companies Vincent bought in Europe and America. Your father was a very talented business man, which, obviously, made him a dangerous opponent and much wanted man."

Ciel was rendered completely mute, blinking at Sebastian as if he were a fantasy creature that just grew four more heads. After several moments of silence, he burst into a fit of laughter. He kept laughing, not able to catch his breath, which made him desperately gasp for air. Sebastian just sat there and made no attempts to stop him. He glanced him over while he drank his extravagant whiskey.

"B-Billions of Y-Yen," Ciel hiccuped and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Where did you get the ludicrous idea that we own such wealth?"

Sebastian waited for the waiter to hand them their drinks and leave. He leaned in again and continued in a hushed manner. "How much did you know about Vincent's career?"

Ciel shrugged. "Not much. My mum used to tell us he was in business, not what type of business. He told me when I was old enough to know the truth and asked me if I wanted to take of his position once he became too old to execute his work himself. I declined, and he was fine with that. After that, I asked him not to discuss business with me anymore. That's when he appointed my uncle as the sole administrator should anything ever happen to him. Uncle Midford never mentioned anything about billions of Yen. I'm sure he would if we made that kind of money... Would he?"

Sebastian dragged his thumb over his bottom lip and leaned back while Ciel began to wonder why it his uncle never mentioned anything about his father's legacy. "He said my father left everything to him... And the notary confirmed it... I never saw the documents, I was so young... I trusted their judgment."

"Looks like they have been throwing you for a loop for, what? Seven years now," Sebastian concluded. Ciel only nodded, his lips moving without producing a sound. Sebastian raised his glass to his mouth. "That is an awful long time, kid. However, this does explain why you and your brother turned to such extreme manners to pay off Faustus," Sebastian did not bother to surpress a smirk, "wonder if he is aware what your actual worth is. His lack of wit never ceases to amuse me."

Ciel snatched the glass away from Sebastian lips and downed the whiskey in one large gulp. He coughed after as the strong alcohol burned down his throat. He did not ask Sebastian anything and raised the glass, ordering two more whiskey and another beer. "And keep them coming," he said when their empty glasses were restored with full ones.

"Now that we ruled out money and company deeds as an option, for now, we should look into alternative ways for you to repay what you owe me."

Ciel felt Sebastian hand creep up his leg again. He was by now tipsy enough to let him do as he wished without being bothered by it. If he would admit it, and he would only admit it to himself now that his mind was a bit fuzzy, he even started to like the teasing administrations of the strong slender fingers. He did not struggle when Sebastian pulled him closer towards him until he was nestled against the warm chest with a strong arm wrapped protectively around him. It felt strangely good, not having to keep his guard up and to be kept safe. He also realized that alcohol had a minor part in that.

The scent of Sebastian's cologne made him dizzy, and the soft tresses of ebony hair felt pleasantly soft against his cheek. It felt nothing like Claude, which now seemed nothing more than a very bad memory. Sebastian's voice was kind, in a highly sophisticated manner, and he no longer reminded Ciel of the debt he still had to pay. Or perhaps he just did not hear correctly anymore. Words started to blend and it became harder to talk coherently. By the time they left, the pub was nearly empty, and Ciel was so unsteady on his feet that Sebastian had to support him back to the car.

The ride to wherever they were going were only vague images as Ciel drifted in and out of consciousness. One moment he felt his body curl up against Sebastian, mumbling words that made sense to him but could've been nothing more but gibberish. The next memory flash, Ciel had reached into Sebastian's coat and had made a stupid joke about his gun being erect. Before he knew it, Sebastian had tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and he was carried into a lobby and then into an elevator. He heard Sebastian take out some keys and he faintly recognized a red door. After that, his mind went blank and everything became black around him.

* * *

When Ciel woke up, his head was throbbing so painfully that it made him nauseas. He opened his eyes and thankfully, it was dark wherever he was. He lifted his head from an unfamiliar pillow and looked to his left. The digital clock next to him read half past four in the morning. He felt bile rise in his throat and he tossed the blankets off and jumped out of bed. He was so unsteady on his feet that he tumbled forward and fell to his knees. He slapped a hand over his lips but could hardly hold back the nasty tasting fluid that filled his mouth. He frantically looked up and reached for a bucket shaped object to his left and threw up. Within seconds, a light was switched on and not much later, he felt a cool hand rub his back.

Ciel was sure he was going to choke. Sebastian's voice told him to breathe through his nose. He wanted to yell at him to do it himself but all he could produce was more vomit. His stomach settled after two excruciatingly long minutes. He hung over the bucket for another minute to be sure he did not throw up on the floor. He then reclined back until he felt the soft fabric of the blankets against his back and dipped his chin to his chest, grunting painfully.

"Are you done?"

"I think so," he moaned, and fingered his throbbing temples. "How much did I have to drink?"

"Even I wasn't sure by the end," Sebastian admitted while he picked up the bucket and walked away. He switched on another light and Ciel heard him dump the alcohol miasma in the toilet. The sloshing and spattering sounds made Ciel cringe with shame. He closed his eyes and felt the room spin uncontrollably. He was still drunk.

"You did this to me, you son of a bitch," he swore when he heard Sebastian return to the bedroom. There was no answer and Ciel heard a door open and close. Feeling completely miserable, he crawled back into the comfortable bed and pulled the blankets over his head. All he wanted to was to die out of both pain and embarrassment. What would Sebastian think of him now that he had thrown away his vomit? He groaned, irked that he cared what Sebastian thought of him.

He was sure he had fallen asleep because he had not noticed that Sebastian had returned. He gently shook Ciel and carefully peeled the blankets back.

"Here." In his hands he had a strip of Advil and a glass of orange juice. "Sit up."

Ciel did as he was told, mumbled a meaningless thank you and took the pills and juice. Freshly squeezed juice had never tasted so good.

"Drink up. There is more," Sebastian nodded to a jug, filled to the brim with juice, that stood on the nightstand.

Ciel poured himself another glass and gulped it down hastily. Sebastian stood and walked back to the adjacent bathroom. Ciel's eyes followed him and only now did he realize that Sebastian was dressed in nothing more than black brief boxers. He felt something stir in his stomach and he sadly concluded that it was not the alcohol. He looked down at the empty glass in his hands and came to the shocking discovery that he too, was dressed in nothing more than his underwear. He quickly placed the glass on the nightstand, pulled the blankets up to his chin and glowered at Sebastian when he returned from the bathroom with a clean bucket.

"Did you undress me, you filthy pervert?! Did you expect to take advantage of me?"

Sebastian calmly placed the bucket on the floor next to Ciel's side of the bed, stood back and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news- well actually, I don't hate it. You completely did that to yourself. I'm pretty sure you even tossed one of your socks out the window."

"Liar," Ciel hissed and squeezed his eyes until they were no more than tiny cat-like slits. "You did this to me with your stupid pub and your fancy whiskey."

Sebastian sighed, rubbed his forehead and sank down on the edge of the bed. Ciel recoiled and scooted away from him, desperately covering himself up to the best of his abilities. Sebastian rolled his eyes, reached out and easily yanked the blankets down, telling him to stop acting like a damsel in distress.

"Nothing happened, Phantomhive, in fact, I persuaded you to keep your boxers on. I do not take advantage of drunks. It's not half as fun and I don't want to rob you from fully experiencing the pleasure I would give you." He said and showed his perfect white teeth in a handsome lopsided grin.

Ciel felt his eye twitch. "How very gallant of you," he muttered sarcastically.

"I know," Sebastian licked his lips and leaned forward, his strong underarms leaning on his knees. "I must admit that your proposal was indeed tempting and oh so hard to resist. You're lucky that I am a man of honour."

"Why do I find that hard to believe," Ciel retorted groggily and peered at him through his lashes, silently considering if it would be wise to ask. Curiosity eventually got the best of him. "What proposal?"

Sebastian pursed his lips before looking him straight in the eye. "I could have your virginity and I could do with you as I pleased for as long as you pleased me," he smirked wickedly. "Like I mentioned before, it was so very tempting." His eyes slid down over Ciel's naked torso and he sucked air through his teeth. "So incredibly hard to resist."

Ciel crossed his arms and tilted his head with an air of arrogance. "Now you're just making up stuff. I would never propose something as disgusting as that."

Sebastian nodded and said nothing for a moment. He then surprised Ciel by leaning in and flanking his thighs with his arms. His body reacted in such a manner that Ciel was certain Sebastian took notice of it. His blue eyes slowly slid down the long muscles of Sebastian's arms. They stopped and focused on a text that was tattooed on the inside of his right lower arm. He squinted, trying to read it, but was soon distracted by Sebastian's mouth that were so close Ciel could feel the warm whiskey and tobacco breath on his own lips. It made him shiver with unknown desire.

"I don't stand to gain anything by lying to you Ciel," he whispered. "I could have taped it with my phone, but that would mean that I would admit that I have no credibility. My word is truth, as much as your hard erection is right now."

Ciel tried to push him away. Sebastian would not move. He forcefully cupped Ciel's chin between his fingers and talked to his parted lips. "You don't have to deny the undeniable attraction. I have no respect for people who are untrue to their own nature and I am sure you are a respectable young man."

"I am," Ciel breathed. "I am not sure what you are."

Sebastian grinned and dragged the tip of his tongue over Ciel's lips. "You will have to find out for yourself along the way," he whispered before he kissed him.

Ciel tried to pull away. Sebastian grabbed his neck and pulled him even closer. He opened his mouth to protest, and Sebastian took this chance to slip his tongue between Ciel's parted lips. The more Ciel struggled, the more Sebastian seemed to pin him down.

His muscular body hovered over him now, Sebastian's strong legs flanking Ciel's thighs. He felt Sebastian's erection smoothly rub against his own and he could hardly deny it aroused him. His hands automatically reached for Sebastian's hips and grabbed onto them, pulling the warm body closer to his own.

Sebastian tore himself away, got up and peeled the blanket off Ciel. His eyes slowly roamed over the heaving torso and lean limbs. The lidded cobalt eyes stared up at him in confusion, not sure what to feel. A groan ripped from Sebastian's lips and he made Ciel squeal involuntarily when he pulled his boxers off with one strong tug. It made Sebastian chortle. Ciel only barked some curse words at him and reached for the blankets. Sebastian acted faster and tore them away entirely, dropping them on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing," Ciel hissed and propped himself up on his elbows, ready to leap away if necessary. Sebastian crawled onto the bed and grabbed Ciel's legs before he could roll away. He pulled, causing Ciel to tumble backwards. The mattress bounced pleasantly as soon as his back hit it. Ciel tilted his head and could not speak when he saw the crimson eyes peer at him with such delirious intensity that it rendered him completely speechless.

"I am doing what your body is begging me to do," Sebastian replied calmly and ran his fingertips up the trembling legs. "Any way you look at it, Phantomhive, you want this, and I am more than willing to give it," he explained and made Ciel produce a sound of arousal by massaging his thighs. "Your mouth can keep on denying the truth, but your body does not lie. It's imploring me to act," he breathed and pinning Ciel down with one hand, he made him cry out in pleasure by wrapping the slender fingers of his other hand around Ciel's erect cock and skilfully rubbed it in a tempo that made Ciel go insane with desire.

"Fuck," Ciel slammed his head into the pillow and stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. His mind was fuzzy with lingering alcohol and unknown longing. He could only produce sounds that forcefully convinced him of the inconvenient truth. He was enjoying every second of Sebastian's expert touch.

"Faster," he breathed and bit his lip to stop himself from begging further. He heard Sebastian chuckle animated and could not care for it. He wanted to feel more. He needed Sebastian to satisfy the aching desire that pooled in his stomach.

"Fuck," he buried his fingertips into the mattress. "Give me more," he pleaded.

Ciel felt that Sebastian studied his changing expression closely. The blush of both shame and arousal that was splattered across his cheeks. The parted lips that panted and begged. The lidded eyes that silently pleaded.

"You truly are a magnificent vision to behold," Sebastian whispered in a voice that was thick with arousal. "I can see why Faustus already send his puppets after us to retrieve you."

"Don't fucking mention Faustus- ah fuck," Ciel squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back a little. "Not when I am so close."

Sebastian smirked at this and moved the hand that he had used to pin Ciel down up his thigh. Ciel moaned hard when Sebastian's hand caressed his sack in fleeting teasing moment. He opened his mouth to protest but could not speak when Sebastian pushed two of his fingers between the parted lips. He licked them in an obeying manner, his eyes never leaving the crimson ones that were staring at him with hot desire.

"Such a good boy," Sebastian mused, and forcefully pulled his fingers out of the warm mouth, a thread of saliva pearling from the tips.

"I'm- oh fuck." Ciel started to move his hips, causing more of the wanted friction and pressure on his throbbing cock. "I'm about to... I'm going to."

"Good," Sebastian breathed and made Ciel cry out when he inserted the two saliva coated fingers into Ciel's puckering virgin ass and rubbed the tips over Ciel's prostate.

Ciel's mind went blank. He was beyond shame and could only feel a raw desire that was extremely addictive. He heard himself call out Sebastian's name repeatedly, and was sure some of the neighbors could hear the almost animalistic noises that ripped from his lips. He was left impartial about that, not caring if every citizen in Tokyo overheard.

He came violently, pushing his lower body down to feel the fingers deeper inside him. His bare chest was coated with his own warm semen. His eyes never left Sebastian's, the intense pleasure that lay in the crimson orbs intensifying his orgasm that seemed to last a full minute. Afterwards, his fatigue body crashed down on the mattress and he lay there, staring at the ceiling and gasping for air and feeling completely mortified.

Sebastian carefully removed his fingers, aggravating Ciel's embarrassment when there sloppy pop echoed through the otherwise silent room as they slipped out. He draped an arm over his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the obvious satisfaction on Sebastian's handsome face.

He felt the weight shift on the bed and gasped surprised when he felt Sebastian's tongue drag up his chest, lapping up the spilled semen. Ciel knew he was hovering over him, he could smell the whiskey and cigarette smoke on Sebastian's breath and mixed with the intense scent of sex, it instantly aroused him again.

"Never forget how I made you feel tonight. How you gave your body to me and how you became my property," Sebastian whispered and pressed his lips hard against Ciel's, letting him have a taste of his own fluids and invisibly marking him as his own.

* * *

I am almost postive I have yet to remove every single typo. But for now, bare with it.

O.


End file.
